Lullaby
by seddie4evaXD
Summary: Toph pretends to be Suki for a few minutes to get closer to Sokka, but will it end up like she planned? Plus the events that follow. In honor of Tokka week! enjoy, and the rating is T for language. STILL GOING!
1. Chapter 1

Lullaby

I thought I should pay my respects to the adorable ship called Tokka at least for the last day of Tokka week. I'm so pumped! This is my first avatar fan fiction and my first Tokka story! Yay! Okay, here we go!

Takes place two years after the war.

Toph's POV

I lay awake listening to the heartbeats of my friends, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. The sound is extremely comforting to me for some reason. Just knowing my friends are still with me after everything we have gone through.

We are camping in the middle of the earth kingdom, just for old times sake. Just like old times. I'm surprised Zuko got away from work as the fire lord, but I think he said Mai is watching everything while he's gone. Sokka was rather sad because his bitch- I mean girlfriend (AN: Toph, by this time in the story has at least a little pint up anger at Suki, but she hides it and does not exactly let it show, or that would in time blow her Sokka crush cover.) Suki couldn't get away from the Kyoshi warriors to come with us, but I'm not complaining.

I don't hate her, It would just be easier without her. Look at it this way : she is probably prettier than me, she does not have any annoying parents to hold her back, and she has the one thing I want. Im not gonna say what, because it is strict secret. Ah, who am I kidding? Everyone knows besides him! This is frustrating, after everything, all the hints and he still has no clue! Will he ever know? Whose to say? Great, now I'm getting all preachy.

As far as I could feel everyone was asleep. And that's when I heard something I never heard come out of Sokka's mouth.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" was he talking to me!? He couldn't be! Keep dreaming toph. It was obvious that he was dreaming about Suki. Well, it wouldn't hurt just to pretend what it would be like to be her maybe if I pretend to be her, he will respond back. Maybe he will think I'm Suki! Holy shit, I'm going crazy. This whole idea is kinda dumb, but it can't hurt to try. But what if one of the others wake up?

Just knock them out and when they wake back up pretend it never happened. So simple! Hurry and talk before he just thinks up what she would say. I crawled closer to his sleeping bag and started my Suki act.

"Hey strong guy" I whispered in a girlie tone and giggled quietly. This is so fun! Sweet spirits, what have I become?

"You didn't tell me you were coming here" he said dreamily. I wasn't exactly sure where 'here' was because I couldn't really see his dream, so I improvised.

"Well, here I am. Did you miss me?"

"More than you know." this feels so cool! Im so desperate I'm willing to talk to him while he's asleep. Nice....

"Wait, why does you voice sound different?" he said. Oh no!

"Um..... I have a cold silly" I said quickly. That's was close.

"Oh. Okay. So what have you been doing?"

"Um... just fighting, training and awesome girl power stuff like that." How stupid was that?? I could have thought of something way better than that!

"cool. I love you. You know that right? Even when I don't say it out loud because everyone else is around. Just remember that. And I'm sorry I don't get to spend as much time with you anymore. Things keep getting in the way. All the time, I think about you, even if I never let you know." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Its okay Sokka. I understand it. I love you too" this is really sad that I have to listen to him go on about how much he loves her. It just reminds me ill never be his. And he will never be mine. I think I need to quit it.

"I'm gonna go ok? I need some thinking to do." I said as I crawled back to my earth tent.

"Wait Toph! Don't go." he said, still in his dream. Wait, back up! DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID?! After all that time! He was talking to me! It wasn't exactly him saying he liked me, but it was good enough. I was pretending to be Suki for nothing! And everything I said fit me too? Oh wow. This was interesting. I sighed as I realized that Sokka just confessed without even being conscious. "Goodbye Sokka, and tell me in person next time. I go to great lengths just for you to talk to me." I whispered to him as I backed up.

I crawled back into my earth tent. Sokka's words rang through my head over and over, like my own personal lullaby.

Fin

I know, I know. You don't even need to say it in the review. Having a detailed conversation with some as they sleep is very difficult, and most likely impossible! But this is Tokka we are talking about. Anything is possible with these two! This fic is strictly for Tokka week, and I thought I should do my part and at least do something! Please review it! Mind you I am just starting out, so don't be mad at me if I messed up real bad!

R&R please! :]


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Sorry about the problem updating but its all good now! Sorry for it being so short, but it will have to do until I get out of this writers block!

I slept very well, but the next morning was kind of awkward. Not noticeably, but I notice things other people don't. I guess nobody really knew where to go from here. We were going back to our regular lives today, and everyone was wandering around. But the person I noticed the most was Sokka.

He was fidgeting like crazy, like something was bothering him. Hm, I wonder? wait, forget it. It is not because of that little "dream conversation" you had with him last night. It was already too good to be true, do you want to push your luck. No way. But I did want to know what was the matter. Sokka had been pacing all around the campsite, and ended up walking back and forth right next to Appa. I walked right up next to him and grabbed his shoulders and he stopped abruptly. "What's up? You've been freaking out for the past 15 minutes now."

"What?? Me? Noo, nothings wrong! I'm perfectly fine! I mean, why do you care anyway? Its like you are trying to hide something?"

"Seriously Sokka? You seriously think I will believe that? Your shitting me. I know you more than anybody, and you say I'm the one hiding something when your jumping around all over the place?" Sokka sighed and drooped his shoulders. I earthbended a bench for us to sit on and he plopped onto it.

"Well, it all started last night. I had this really weird dream." I froze."We'll...... never mind. It was stupid anyway." Well, that was rude. But he doesn't know I know what he's talking about. But I wasn't giving up.

"No, not never mind. You brought it up, and I'm not letting you get by that easily. Tell me." I said scooting closer on the bench. I was getting this out of him sooner or later, even if I had to force him.

"Okay. Fine. Um.... the dream was about, Suki and I getting uh, well, married." Blah, whoa, wait a sec.. " and you said you weren't going to come, i'm not really sure why. Anyway, like 10 minutes before it was going to start, you came anyway. You said you weren't going to stay though. We had this interesting conversation, and I realized something. If I were to actually marry Suki, it would be a huge mistake."

I was freaking out inside. "What do you mean by that" I said, trying to keep my cool. I hope he is saying what I think he is saying!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what I'm trying to say is," he said before he paused to cough nervously. I could feel his heart rate getting faster and faster. I was afraid it was just going to stop. He tried to hide the fact he was freaking out by continuing and saying "this is harder than I though it would be. Well, um...." he tilted his head thinking and stayed there for around 30 seconds. I was just waiting for his explanation. Waiting for what he was going to say was harder than I thought.

I was getting anxious. "Sokka, please. Just spit it out. Whatever it is, im sure I can handle it." I said with my patience slowly fading away with every word I spoke.

"Okay. Just finding the right words." He said leaning in my direction.

He cleared his throat and began. "What I meant by it would be a huge mistake was that if I had or do, marry Suki it would be for all the wrong reasons. She likes me. And don't get me wrong, I like her too, but my feelings are just kinda changing. And right now, my feelings are telling me something I never thought I would hear. They are telling me the whole thing with me and Suki is really not right, just, well wrong. And please don't make fun of me, I'm spilling my soul here. Its just that, there is someone who they are directing me towards even more than Suki ever has."

I couldn't breathe. I thought I was going to explode, but he was expecting me to reply so I had to. "Really? Who?" I finally managed to get out.

"Um... uh.." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, if I tell them, what if they don't like me?? I hate rejection, it sucks." Trust me buddy, I know what rejection is, I thought as he went on. "And I get it enough from them in the first place. I just don't want to go through all of it over again. What do I do?"

"Whoa whoa. When did this go from you telling me about your dream, to you coming to me for advice? Oh well. But, if you want this person, just go out there and if they are the right one, it will all work its ways out in the end. Get it? And the whole Suki thing, if you don't like her anymore, just tell her. if she's as cool as you always say she is, she'll understand."

"Wow Toph, that was... really good advice. Where did you get that from?" he said sounding shocked. I sighed.

"Sokka, I'm blind, not stupid. Eavesdropping in a huge house filled with servants, you learn a few things." I said playing around with the meteorite bracelet Sokka gave me a whole long time ago. What? Did you think it was gone?

No way! Its my prized possession! I mean think about it: it is made from the same material as Sokka's space sword. He lost the space sword AND his boomerang saving me, so don't you think I should at least keep it in honor of what he did for me? Yeah, that's what I thought. Deep, huh? Plus, I think its cool.

"Well, thanks Toph. I'm glad we had this talk. I haven't talked to you like this in a long time. I missed it. And by the way, since Suki has been hanging around, I haven't been able to hang out you alone at all. I'm sorry about that. Wanna do this again sometime? Okay, this is getting awkward. Bye toph, see you later" he said getting increasingly nervous with every word. Now I know for sure who he was talking about. Me.

I decided to take a walk before we had to leave. I walked around a mile away from the campsite and knew no one followed me. I started jumping around and freaking out. Hey, don't judge me. I know this is a very weird thing for me to do, but a guy has never really liked me before. Well, except The Duke, but I'm not even gonna go there. That's a whole different story.

This is so awesome! Sokka finally gets it! Took a few years, but its worth it. This is worth anything. Today, we are supposed to go to Kyoshi island. Aang is doing some weird avatar stuff I don't bother remembering, and Sokka is visiting Suki. So I guess this means my dream is finally gonna come true in the next few days. I walked cheerfully back to camp just as everyone finished packing up.

"What a coincidence you show up just as we are done doing all the work." Katara says as she climbs up on

Appa.

"Oh shut up katara. Your killing my buzz" I say as I join everyone on Appa. And wouldn't you know it, I have to stay up in the air for the next 4 hours in the air right when I'm starting to be in a good mood. Great. Well, might as well get a good nap in. What? Having a bunch of crazy earthbenders who want to learn from you to have to run away from is hard work. Well, its not as hard as you would think. Sokka beats off most of them with his club. Especially the boys. Go figure.

_____________________________________________________________

Well, what do you guys think of the third chapter? Should I continue the story? Review it to let me know! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

We finally made it to Kyoshi island and all the little girls in town are getting all fangirly on aang. Since when have people called him Aangy? Oh well, I will use that against him later. Sokka looks a little down, probably because of his thing with suki.

He heads off somewhere and I just find a small beach and sit down under a tree. I wonder what Sokka is doing. Maybe just hanging with Suki. I started absentmindedly playing with the meteor bracelet again. Im not sure why, but It always makes me remember Sozins comet. Not sure why it doesn't remind me mostly of the day I received it, the same day Katara suggested I marry Sokka.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?"

I wish honey. I wish.

That was nothing compared to Sozin's comet. My bracelet always reminds me of what Sokka is willing to do for me. He shielded me, gave up his two prized possession for me, and held my hand almost the entire time. That is amazing, and for a second, it seemed like I meant more to him than Suki. And we are talking about Suki here, you know. The girl Sokka freaked out on Azula for. Azula, dude. That is freaking awesome.

Right in the middle of my thoughts, Sokka walks up next to me and sits down. "Hi," he says slightly sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I.... broke up with her," I guess it hurt too much to say her actual name. That must hurt than. I patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I know it hurts, but remember that girl your doing all of this for? If she was worth breaking it off with um.. Her, than she must be pretty freaking awesome! So, whose the lucky girl?" I say trying to cheer him up. Seems to be working pretty well.

He looked down and smiled at me. We stayed like that for a minute or two. I know you would think it was awkward. But Sokka and I have something kinda of different going. We can hang out and not even talk, but never really get that awkward feeling, unless one of us is nervous or hyper or something. He suddenly got up and shouted as he ran back to town, "wanna get some food?!"

"Always! But what about the girl?" I yell as I try to catch up.

"I'll tell you later!" gosh, that boy is trying to avoid the truth forever, isn't he?

Well I decided to brake this chapter up into two parts. This is just the intermission hehe ok here is the next intense part of it! WARNING: it should be rated near M because it mentions yucky stuff.

Somehow, Sokka and I ended up getting drunk at the only bar on the island. I'm not complaining, this is really fun! We are just sitting here, just talking about random things that cross our intoxicated minds.

Man, if Katara saw this, she would flip a bitch. I like it. Even if we aren't the legal drinking age(Authors note: in the avatar world in my story, the legal drinking age is 18.), we are war heros, and they know not to deny us anything. Plus, they know I could kick there ass if they do decide to deny us. We were both on our, like, 10th drink.

"You (Hiccup) are a bad. (Hiccup) Influence on me Toph." Sokka said slurring the whole time.

"This was(hiccup) your idea! Don't blame it on me! Plus,(hiccup) your the older one, and its not like I forced you to drink, you did that all your (hiccup)own."

"Havin' fun?"

"Hell yeah! This was more fun that spiking the drinks with cactus juice at the end of the war anniversary last year(Authors note: the whole concept of this was in "summer's heat" and I hope Sifu Toph it doesn't mind if I use it. Plus, read that fan fiction immediately. It is the best Tokka fan fiction I have ever read. ever. And trust me, I have read every Tokka fan fiction at least twice.)!"

"Yep, that was pretty awesome. Remember Katara? She was running around trying to find us and kept running into chairs and apologizing." He said cracking up. I joined in, saying

"Even on cactus juice, she's the motherly one." Than randomly, this drunk big creepy guy came up and sat next to me in one of the bar chairs.

"Hey cutie what's up?" Yep, he was definitely drunk. He smelled like fish, and even if im blind I could tell he wasn't all that attractive. I didn't really have time to tell him to get lost, because he planted his slippery lips on mine.

Do you ever imagine what rotting fish tastes like. I don't need to anymore. I tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders so I couldn't really do anything stop him.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Sokka, obviously pissed, whacked the guy in the head with his club(Authors note: he made himself a new one during the two years between the show and the fan fiction). Good thing he actually has pretty good aim, or it would have hit me. And I would have not been happy. Even after being hit with a freaking club, the man didn't let go of me.

And when Sokka hit him for the second time, it hit the guy hard enough to knock him to the ground, but the guy doesn't even bother letting me go and takes me down with him. So lets recap this: the dude freaking hits on me and kisses me, and Sokka tries to get him off of me, and makes the dude fall on the ground, with his arms still wrapped around me. And we land with me on bottom and him on top of me.

This makes Sokka even angrier. Sokka grabs the guy by the neck, The neck, dude, not the collar of his shirt, his neck and throws him up against the nearest wall. "Don't you dare touch her. Ever. Again." He didn't even stutter or slur his words. Sokka let go of him, and that guy booked it out of here. If my jaw wasn't dropped before, it was now. Sokka walked back to me and helped me back up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Sokka, that was a lil rough don't you think? I mean, I get why you did it, but seriously, that was a little much." We sat back down and were quiet for a while. I wiped my lips off. Man that guy was gross. Has he heard cleaning his teeth is?

Dang, I still can't believe Sokka just freaked out on a guy just because he kissed me. I don't blame him, its just I didn't know he would go to such extremes to make sure no one takes advantage of me. "Wanna leave?" I said as I "looked" in Sokka's direction.

"Yeah." We both got up and I tried to get us out of this intense mood.

"So, what shenanigans should we pull while the night is still young?" I say walking backwards in front of Sokka.

"You know, after what happened tonight, id rather not do anything that might cause something." He said sighing afterward.

"Come on Sokka! It was just a creep! I can't tell you how many times a creepy guy has come up to me and hit on me. None have kissed me, but that's because they were smart enough not to!"

"I just think its best i- wait what? This has happened before? Did you ever tell anybody??"

"Sure this has. My parents threw huge parties and they tried to find some guy to marry me. They just threw random guys my way. Its no big deal!"

"Its a big deal to me! I can't believe you think its nothing!"

"Sokka, are you... jealous?" I say slowly making sense of it. Sokka denied it immediately .

"No!! I was just looking out for you! What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and let him harass you?!?! No way! And why would I be jealous of that guy?? He's a monster! Your lucky I was there to protect you!"

"I don't need protection."

"Well it didn't look like it when you were pinned down by that freak!"

"Whatever Sokka. Go ahead, think whatever you want." I said as I stomped of into the woods. I didn't care how far I went, I just needed to get away from it all. And that's when I felt someone coming behind me. Sokka hadn't come after me, I knew that. It was the guy who kissed me earlier.

"Back off. I'm not in the mood to deal with anymore assholes."

"No way. Now that your little bodyguard is gone, I can do whatever I want with you."

"Hey smart one, I can just scream and someone will be here lickety split. Ever think of that?plus I can kick your ass anyway."

"Yes I have. If you even think about screaming," as he said that he pulled out a small dagger. "I'll kill you before anyone can get here."

"Seriously guy? You think a dagger can take out the blind bandit? Man, your stupid." I said shaking my head. What an idiot.

"Well its not just me." He said as I felt around 9 other people approaching the small clearing in the trees. Dammit, I'm outnumbered. And they each have a machete..... great. I know I can handle anybody, but nine guys with knifes isn't a very smart move. What do I do? And what the freak do they want with me?

"Did you guys plan this??" they didn't even need to respond. Going off in the woods was the stupidest move.

"Your friend humiliated me in the bar, and since you mean so much to him, id get him back. So, I gathered a few buddies and here we are! We knew sooner or later he would have to leave you all alone, but we weren't thinking it would be this soon! Lucky us!"

"great, so what are you planning on doing to me to get him back? Raping me or something? Kill me? Please, enlighten me." I said rolling my sightless eyes, but honestly curious as to what they were going to do me.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just that kiss we never got to finish And all my friends want one too. And we are going to do the same thing he did to me. So I guess yeah, the second one might be correct."

What? I have to pay for Sokka's brashness? So not fair. If I make it out of this, he is so dead. But I shouldn't really be mad at him, he was just trying to protect me. Its kind of ironic, that his attempt to protect me might end up killing me. I might as well be Yue. Only when I die, I won't become a spirit. This sucks.

Whoa, intense huh? Didn't see this coming did you? Neither did I XD so..... wondering what happens? Review it and let me know! I only continue if you review!


	5. Authors note

Hello peoples, this chapter is just an authors note.

I just went through a very rough break up, and I really need some down time. So the next chapter might take a little to get up. I hope you guys understand. Its very difficult to write tokka fluff when you are having fluff withdrawal syndrome.


	6. Authors Note 2

Okay this is another authors note, and I'm sorry for the HUGE delay, The next chapter is really long, and in the process of being written ***darn you writers block!*** But anyway, don't fret you awesome Tokkaneers! It is indeed on it's way!


End file.
